


Grenadine

by ForgivenIndulgence



Series: Lithia x Alisaie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), will most likely contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: A collection of short stories about the relationship between Alisaie and a female, Viera Warrior of Light. I really just need a place to put my thoughts, but maybe someone else is into the same niche things ♥





	1. Grenadine (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place during the plot of Shadowbringers, in The Pendants at the Crystarium. When? I will leave that open for now and decide after I got a better idea about a timeline ♥  
Either way, I hope you enjoy!  
♥ I am not looking for critique, so please respect that! I just want a place to post my work ♥

The air in their room was unusually thick. It was so heavy, so hot, Alisaie could feel it draped around her shoulders like a winter coat. And just like one, it felt comforting, almost natural. Of course she was embarrassed. This was the first time she laid everything bare for another pair of eyes to see. Her eyes averted, she sat on the large bed of the inn room she had walked to, hand-in-hand with her beloved Warrior of Light. Or, should she say Warrior of Darkness?  
A soft smile curled her lips at the vieran woman claiming yet another grandiose title. She really was no match for her, was she now? But, when she looked at the mismatched eyes of sky blue and ruby red, she felt as if the two of them were equals. Never had she treated her as anything less, even before she had left her with the high promise of ‘when I return, I will not disappoint you’. What a cheesy line it was, looking back. But it had been nothing but her truest feelings. Of course she wasn’t one to conceal how she felt, with her, however, she felt like there wasn’t even a need to. Joy, anger, sorrow. The two of them had felt it all, by each other’s side. And, lastly, the seed planted so long ago had blossomed. At first she had thought it was certainly just admiration she felt. Who wouldn’t, when a real hero stood before them? So when the time came and she first thought about how beautiful her lips look, when she first wondered how it would feel to hold her hands, not as a friend but as a partner, she panicked. She learned that love was strong, pure and raw, but also… scary. Her head had been filled with worry. With fear. After all she had believed that her brother and the viera were going to one day outgrow their friendship. Or perhaps that there was another that would swoop her off her feet. Not an unrooted fear, as competitors were plentiful. People that she saved, people that she met on her travels. Even among the scions there were undoubtedly those that had at least considered making their moves on her. And where was her place in all of this?  
Even now it seemed surreal. She could scarcely believe that this was not yet another dream, instead the rava was right here with her in this candlelit room. Wearing nothing but a lacey one-piece at that. The way the black lace hugged her curves tightly, it was a sight to behold. Without a doubt, she would never forget this sight, ever. The way it made her heart beat faster by the second, filled her with excitement, made her breath ever so slightly heavier… and how it made her nervous. This was her first time, and reading material on this particular subject was scarce at best. She didn’t know what to do, almost feeling a little helpless as she sat there, her most beloved approaching. ‘Please don’t let me underperform’, was the thought that bore its way into her subconscious over and over.  
“Relax, Alisaie.” The deep voice of hers rang out, low, and in a tone that made her skin tingle. “Don’t worry, my love. There is no need.”  
Of course she saw right through her, when has that ever not been the case. Even if she was the worst at hiding her feelings, it was very much appreciated. Perhaps that was one of the reasons talking to the viera came so naturally to her.  
When her head tilted upwards to take in the sight that was now clearly revealed by the candle light of the bed stand, blue eyes widened.  
“Beautiful.” She whispered, smitten with the sight of her girlfriend. She hadn’t intended for it to come out as weak as it did, but it seemed her breath had been taken away. In return, she got gifted a smile that made her heart once more jump into action, even more so as she perceived her following words.  
“Oh? I’m happy you enjoy my pick, but…” Her eyes broke loose from Alisaie’s gaze, wandering down the elf’s body. “... I desire to see a bit more of you, my love, if it is alright with you.”  
How was she going to say no to that? A line delivered so smoothly and yet so teasingly. How would anyone say no to that?  
No sooner had she nodded, that she felt her body being gently pushed down onto the mattress.  
Her eyes searched for her partner’s, and she found them, looking at her with what can only be described as pure love. It was almost overwhelming, this moment. How long had she dreamed about this? Dismissing it as nothing but an unreachable fantasy. But this… It was real. The heat she felt where her hand touched her shoulder, their breath drawing heavy with anticipation. This was not a dream.  
“I love you, Alisaie.” The older woman confessed, leaning down far enough for their noses to touch, gently rubbing against one another. She followed her tall-grown lover’s lead, eyes fluttering closed as they simply rested in that position, her breath warm against her lips as she whispered a silent “I love you too, Lithia.”.  
So much had happened, in their world, this world and between the two of them. Memories, experiences that had forged their bond into what it was now. There was no doubt that this? This would last forever. A love so true and pure had blossomed from the seeds they sowed that day, and neither of them would have it any other way. Forever. It seemed like such a long time, but with the bunny-eared heroine by her side she knew no fear of time, of the future.  
As their eyes opened once more a mutual smile was shared, and for a moment they simply gazed into the other’s eyes. Then, the woman on top moved in, capturing the young elf’s lips with her own. She couldn’t wait any longer, as she was overwhelmed by the feelings of love she had thought lost. Alisaie was all too happy to return her affection, gently pushing her own lips against the viera’s. They were soft, inviting. And most importantly, their union felt natural. It was as though she could keep kissing her forever, and perhaps there was a strong part of her that wished she could do just that. But, the longer it went on, the longer she could feel something else stirring inside of her. A feeling that wasn’t new to her, and yet oh so different. More intense. A passion building up. It was by said passion that her skin burned wherever her love touched, her anthracite hands wandering down her side, only to capture her motionless hand. As she brought it up next to her head, their fingers intertwined, pale and dark.  
For a second their kiss broke, her beloved uttering her name softly. Had she noticed? Noticed how her breathing had grown ever heavier, how her body had started pushing up against hers where there hips and stomachs touched? Surely there was no way she had not. And so she opened her eyes, half-lidded gaze meeting her lover’s.  
Desire. It was plain to see, written all over their panting bodies. After a moment that seemed endless, the scholar once more took the initiative, bringing down her lips to first plant a kiss on her cheek. A simple peck that would form the beginning of a trail of kisses leading to her pointed ear.  
“I always wondered… are they sensitive?” The teasing woman purred, her hot breath hitting her ear, enough to send a shiver down her spine. When she felt her tongue tracing the elven ear’s outline, however, leaving warm saliva in its wake, her body reacted in a way that she had never experienced. Goosebumps covered her delicate skin, the heat in her groin growing ever stronger and… her lips, they parted to let out a sound of pleasure. She had never heard herself sound this way. It was a sweet sound, then why did she feel embarrassed?  
She perceived a low, satisfied chuckle of her vieran lover. “That’s a yes~ you’re so cute, my love.” By the twelve, how was this even remotely fair? The teasing, the heat. Yes, she was embarrassed, but somehow this felt… good. Comfortable, and more than that it was so incredibly arousing. Everything of her girlfriend was, but the way she knew how to push buttons that Alisaie didn’t yet know existed… She felt blessed.  
The nibbling on the tip of her ear continued, and, as she soon found out, that gasp of pleasure wouldn’t be the last of its kind. Her beloved’s free hand moved down to her chest, her index finger tracing its path, leaving behind a tingling heat wherever it touched. And when it found the clasp that held together her simple, white bra, it opened it with ease, the cups jumping away to the sides. Even in her arousal-fogged mind, the elezen found herself wishing she had spent a bit more time thinking about her underwear, not only while purchasing but also while picking for the night. Yet, her beloved didn’t seem to care. The look she had on her eyes when she first undressed her, the simple compliment of how beautiful Alisaie was - it had been nothing but genuine. There wasn’t much time to reminiscence, however, as her breast was cupped easily by the bunny’s elegant long fingers, causing her to let out a gasp at the new sensation. Unbeknownst to her, a pleased smirk had grown on the woman’s face. She couldn’t help herself, the sharlayan’s reactions were far too pure. And so, she decided to take it a bit further. Her hand began to massage her chest tenderly, making sure that she wasn’t being too rough - the last thing she desired to do was scare the person she loved more than anything. Slowly she pulled away from Alisaie’s ear so it wouldn’t grow numb to the sensation of being teased, and turned her attention to her breasts. She couldn’t deny that she had imagined how they would look nude, and, now that they were laid bare in front of her, she was mesmerized. They were small, perhaps enough to fill an A cup, and her protruding nipples were a pale pink. The viera couldn’t help but think about how cute they looked, her large ears giving a barely noticeable pleased wiggle. There wasn’t much time to stare, however, because no matter how much she loved teasing the adorable red mage, she didn’t want her to feel a stinging embarrassment. She wanted her to feel safe, for this to be a first time that would be a happy memory, and a healthy base for their future intimate encounters.  
And so, her head was lowered, at first planting a kiss or two on her décolleté before moving south. Painfully slowly, in the elezen’s opinion who let out an impatient moan which only caused her beloved to grin. Her silent wish was soon granted, her lips brushing against the breast that had been ignored by her hand. As she did, the girl held her breath in anticipation of what was to come, and come it did. The older woman’s skilled tongue circling her nipple, occasionally teasing is with a flick, and finally, her lips engulfing it, sucking on it. And by the gods, it felt incredible. Her mouth formed desperate moans as she felt herself getting even wetter than before, her hips moving subtly as they searched for the friction she desired. Before too long, they had found it. The viera’s knee was placed between her thighs, granting her unspoken wish. It felt incredible. Her clit, through the thin fabric of her panties, rubbed against her leg, spreading her wetness. The sweet sounds she made were music to the large woman’s over-sized ears, and so, after nibbling on her nipple for just a while longer, she became greedy. Greedy for more, she wanted to make her love sing ever louder. And more than that, she wanted to taste her.  
Much to Alisaie’s, albeit temporary, dismay, her girlfriend pulled away, leaving her panting and wanting for more, her desire painfully obvious. Lithia, however, simply smiled at her, finally letting go of her hand that she had held onto tenderly this entire time. But now, she needed both of them.  
Nimble fingers found their place on the sides of her hips, the waistband of her panties in their grasp as slowly, admittedly teasingly slow, she revealed what she wanted to see, to taste. Mismatched eyes laid on the younger woman’s bare core, taking a moment to simply enjoy the view. The white pubic hair, barely hiding her pale pink folds… she couldn’t help but think how charming it was. As she snapped out of her brief trance, her eyes wandered up the panting woman’s body. She looked away, a slight blush visible on her cheeks. There was no denying it, Alisaie felt embarrassed. Exposed. This was the first time she had shown anyone her most private parts. Did they look odd to her? Oh how she wished she could simply hide them again. Not because she didn’t want Lithia to see, no. Simply out of shame.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Once more her lover had broken the silence, her gaze slowly wandering to the source of the compliment. A loving smile that reached her eyes. But of course, there was no shame to be felt between the two of them. Still, this was new and she couldn’t help it.  
In horror and in anticipation, she watched as the viera lowered herself once more, her raven hair falling down and tickling her thighs. How did she do it? The confident, caring smile that she carried throughout this, as she kissed her mound of Venus, as her lips wandered to her thighs and back up. Gods she loved this woman, never would she look at anyone the same way she looked at her. That she swore, she knew, she felt.  
“Lithia…” Her mouth uttered a desperate plea. She wanted to feel it, her tender kiss on her other lips. And her partner was more than happy to oblige. Mere seconds later, she could feel the hot, almost burning sensation of her beloved’s tongue wander up and down her slit, just barely stopping before her clit. Pleasured moans filled the air, as the scholar continued to tease her lovely little prey, until finally, she gave her the stimulation she wordlessly begged for. Tongue circling it, before giving it a tender sucking, the sounds the small sharlayan made were more than enough motivation to go harder ever so often. And so was the sweet and tart taste spreading on her tongue.  
And sounds she made, she could barely believe this to be her own voice. But the loving, the teasing she received, it was what she had dreamed of and more. Never having experienced it, her fantasies had been lacking in this department. Of course she imagined it to feel good, but how could she have known it would feel this incredible? As her lover continued, her hands dug into the soft mattress, looking for a hold as she felt she was about to lose herself. The heat, it was so much, so overwhelming. She didn’t understand what was happening to her body, neither could her mind form any clear thought. The only thoughts that filled her mind were her desire for more, and her love for the rava that made her feel this way.  
“I… love you…” She managed to utter between moans and pants, a confession that was rewarded with a soft nibble on her clit. “Gods.. I… I…” There it was, the feeling she had tickled out of herself whenever her love and frustration of not being with her, now, girlfriend had become too much. But this, this was different. It felt much more forceful, a feeling that spread throughout her body like a tidal wave washing over a shore, an explosion of heat that left her body burning even after it happened. 

Heavy pants brushed against the viera’s chest, her hand lovingly stroking the pure-white hair of her beloved who had snuggled up against her. For a while, they simply laid there, enjoying the other’s company, bathing in the sea of emotion that they felt. It wasn’t until after the fact that the elezen noticed something that displeased her, and she was going to audibly complain, her brows furrowed. “You… didn’t get undressed.”  
Lithia glanced down at her beloved, stifling laughter. “Oh? If that is your only complaint, it would seem I did well.” That comment earned her a blink. It seemed a bit more teasing was in order. “Not that I had any doubt, you sang such a beautiful song, Alisaie~” Now this, this looked to be a critical hit, perhaps a direct hit even. Her mouth open as if to complain, her cheeks painted a hue of red. It was nothing short of an endearing sight.  
Yet, she couldn’t deny it, the voice the viera had tickled out of her was one she had never heard before. “Perhaps I could sing again for you… Tomorrow…” Her gaze was averted as she spoke her proposal, but she did speak it and her swiftly beating heart was proof of that.  
“That would be lovely. Yours is a voice I shall never tire of.”


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie invites the Warrior of Light to some sparring. Things get heated. Not just because of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ffxiv twitter posted a picture of sweaty Alisaie and I got horny. This is the result.  
so yeah there's some sweat stuff. don't read if you don't like that sorta thing.
> 
> ♥ I am not looking for critique, so please respect that! I just want a place to post my work ♥

The sun had barely risen above when the door to her inn room fell shut with a sole click. While she wasn’t one to sleep well into the day, going out at this hour was unusual for the Warrior of Light. Then why was it that the vieran woman, clad in traditional armor, left the warmth and comfort of her bed this soon? Or, rather, who could sway her to change her ways even once?

“I suppose a bit of training doesn’t hurt.” That’s what she had told the surprisingly persuasive elven woman. There was no denying that she tended to let down her guard around Alisaie and her alone. It was only natural, really. Their mutual feelings had been undeniably growing stronger by the day, at this point it was a mere matter of time until one of them couldn’t take this game of hiding feelings in plain sight any longer.

It was of no surprise to her that Alisaie was already at the meetup spot they had decided on last night. She had seemed eager and was undoubtedly excited at the promise of sparring with the Warrior of Light. Those feelings, too, were mutual. Measuring the elezen’s combat prowess by her size was a man’s last mistake. She was anything but weak, and Lithia was well aware of how hard she had been pushing herself with her training.  
‘I have to be useful to the Warrior of Light!’   
Something among the line must be what has her so motivated.   
While flattering, the tall viera was worried that one day she would push herself just a little too far and get hurt. Yet another reason to join her training, to assure her well-being.

“Alisaie.” Her voice reached out to the waiting woman’s long ears, and she promptly turned around. For a moment she was stunned.  
Never before had she seen the Warrior of Light in such armor. Or anyone, for that matter. It looked foreign to her, the skimpy, pure white steel bra that had trouble keeping her chest in check, the lace covering her stomach. And worse, or better, the tight panties. Everything hugged her dearest friend’s curves better than any other outfit she had ever worn.   
She could feel the blood rushing to the tips of her ears, as well as her cheeks. But this was not the time to be flustered. Who knows when she would ever get the chance to spar with her ever again? In her mind it would be best to treat it like a special occasion.  
“Lithia! I haven’t seen that armor before…”

It didn’t take long for the inevitable question to pop out of the elf. But, she had anticipated questions about the origin of her gear.  
“It’s a traditional armor of my tribe. I thought our sparring was a worthy occasion.”   
A short and sweet explanation, enough to satisfy her curiosity. For now, anyway. To Alisaie, there were more pressing matters than the source of such revealing armor.  
Pulling her rapier she readied herself. This was the sign for Lithia to pull her greatsword.   
But recently had she begun to dabble in the arts of the dark knight, so this sparring session was more than welcome.  
To an outsider, this match-up must look ridiculous.  
The elegant, small elven lady clad in red on one side, and the tall-grown, vieran woman clad in exotic white armor that clashed with her grey skin.  
But to them, this was harmony. A dance of blades that wished to protect one another. 

The sun beaming down on the mismatched pair was ruthless. In fact, Lithia saw herself at advantage if only for the fact that her gear was made to fight in the heat of the jungle. And still, sweat had begun dripping down her body slowly but steadily.  
“Halt.” Alisaie begged for a momentary break. Her panting made apparent that the heat had begun tiring her out. How long had they been fighting for? Hours seemed like mere minutes when she was by her side. However, judging by her sweat drenched hair this had been going on for quite some time.  
But the elezen hadn’t even thought about stopping once. Instead she slipped out of her fur-lined jacket, tossing it off to the side without much second thought, revealing her sleeveless, red battledress.   
“This isn’t over! I can still go on, can you?” She taunted, her rosy lips pulled into a cocky smirk.  
“Oh I can. However, you seem about ready to pass out dear~ care to convince me otherwise?” Lithia’s teasing voice rang in her ears, smooth as honey. Her heart involuntarily sped up. No, she couldn’t fall victim to her beauty now. She had to prove that she was worthy to stand by her side. That she had become strong enough to be with her.   
And so, she closed the gap lightning fast. One last move to show her beloved Warrior of Light what she could do. That was her motivation.   
Yet, as she went to swing her sword a slight dizziness threw her off-balance. Her eyes widened as she felt herself lose her footing. She was falling.  
Next, everything happened so fast she couldn’t even react.  
Her wrist was grabbed tightly, her body swiftly rescued into a pair of arms. She didn’t even realize their blades hitting the ground as blood was pulsating in her ear. In this moment, everything was blocked out but her. How beautiful her eyes are.

Anticipating this outcome, the warrioress had no trouble reacting timely to her falling partner. Now, holding her slender silhouette in her arms, their damp, sweaty bodies pushed against each other, Lithia had realized something that was suppressed before. Worry finally made way for the heat and adrenaline driven need to mate. Surely Alisaie was feeling the same. Her deep blue eyes seemed almost clouded over as she simply stared up at her, laying in her arms.  
Her scent was so much stronger now. So much more apparent. It made her lose the last bit of coherent thought, the last restraint she had.

The elezen soon found herself pinned to the ground, herself and her vieran lover not able to break their longing gaze.  
“Alisaie…” Her glossy lips managed to utter her beloved’s name, hands intertwined as she leaned down to capture a kiss. Starting out softly, it didn’t take long for it to become heated, their breathless panting mixing together as tongues desperately met each other. And by the Gods, she tasted so good. But a simple kiss wouldn’t satisfy the viera’s hunger. She pulled back to gauge Alisaie’s reaction. A beautiful mess. Her hair disheveled, lips agape and covered in saliva, cheeks reddened by lust as quiet pants left her mouth.   
Her eyes began to wander, to her dress that was damp by the exhaustion of their training.  
More. She wanted to taste more of her. Her long finger cupped the elezen’s chin, pushing it up just a little to expose more of her neck. Then, she lowered herself once more, her tongue, starting at her jawline, slowly working its way down. The salty taste was nothing less than delectable.

“Mh… Ngh…”  
Her lovely moans only encouraged her more, lips beginning to tenderly suck on her pale skin leaving behind a lover’s mark. A proof of their passion for the world to see.  
This wasn’t enough. She wanted to taste her more. The hand that was previously occupying her chin slid down, subtly brushing her perky chest before embracing her upper arm. Grabbing it, she pulled it up revealing her armpit. Lithia’s mismatched eyes gazed upon it for a moment, giving her senses a chance to take in the sight. The scent was intense, but not unpleasant. After all it was Alisaie’s.

With a tender smile forming on her lips, she lowered her head once more. A loving kiss was placed on her elbow, before her tongue began to leave a trail of saliva down to her armpit.  
Throughout this, subtle moans could be heard from the white-haired elezen. It seemed her upper arms’ soft skin was rather sensitive. Said moans turned much louder, though, once her tongue prodded her underarm. A salty wetness spread on her tongue as the viera’s eager licks explored and teased. She wanted to taste it all.

“L-Lithia…” Hearing her beloved moan her name made her long, fluffy ears stand up straight. What a sweet sound. More beautiful than any melody, or any song, could ever be.  
Having cleaned her armpit thoroughly, she pulled back to gaze at her. Her desire to mate with her was overwhelming. She could feel her own dripping wetness, her clit was painfully swollen.  
Still. Before that, she would make sure to clean her love. No one else would be allowed to smell her erotic scent.

Her hand let go of her arm, only to lower itself to the rim of her dress’s skirt.   
Slowly. Bit by bit she raised it, revealing her dark shorts, and finally her stomach. Giving it a gentle stroke once done, her hand came to rest on her bare waist. Her mouth wandered down, giving hushed kisses to her small chest before coming to rest on her stomach.  
Once more the woman’s moans had piped up, encouraging Lithia’s tongue to caress her sensitive stomach with licks and soft sucking.   
It was when said caresses stopped that Alisaie glanced down at the viera who seemed to be in thought. 

“More… Please…”  
Their eyes met for a moment, their mutual desire plain to see. This wasn’t enough for either of them. And the vieran woman wasn’t one to leave her beloved unsatisfied.  
Her kissing picked up once more, her tongue trailing down, below her bellybutton. High pitched moans reached her ears, and a smirk formed on her lips. With her nose she brushed her beloved’s black shorts, all the way down to a telling wetness between her legs. The subtle strokes her clit received made her moans all the more desperate. A wordless begging.  
And so Lithia began to suck tenderly. Through the fabric the elf’s taste was diluted, but that would be fine. For now.   
Sweat and her sweetness mixed on her prodding tongue as she pushed into her clothed entrance. Alisaie had seemed embarrassed at first, but now she was basking in the loving she received. Her hips were eagerly spread, trembling as she pushed them towards the viera’s lips, moving in rhythm with their teasing.  
Her tongue and the fabric rubbing against her clit almost made her lose her mind. She was so close. So, so close to reaching her climax.  
Noticing her body’s trembles, the warrioress stopped.  
“Not yet, my love.” She told her. A subtle promise of things to come.

Alisaie watched silently as the tall woman skillfully shed her armor, bit by bit, revealing her curvy body for her to see. Her ample breasts, her dark grey nipples that were hard with arousal, her soft stomach, her wide hips and thick thighs. The sight alone was enough for her already erect clit to feel an arousing, bitter sweet pain.  
Next it seemed it was her turn, as her grey-skinned lover tugged on her shorts. A quiet request for her to raise her hips, which she promptly followed. Her eyes glanced to the side, too embarrassed to look at her beloved friend while she took in the sight of her bare pussy.  
‘Cute...’, the rabbit-eared woman thought, her blue and magenta eyes fixated on what she had longed to see for so long. It didn’t take long for her arousal to overwhelm her once more.   
Never before had she wanted to mate so desperately. She could feel her wetness dripping down the inside of her thick thighs, making her painfully aware of how much she desired her friend.  
Her hand grabbed the elezen’s right thigh, giving it a loving grope before raising it up.  
Their eyes met each other as she positioned herself between the younger woman’s legs, their mouths breathing shallow pants. 

For a moment the two of them basked in the anticipation before it became too much, and their hot cores finally met. Any hint of restraint was gone from the viera’s mind as her sole focus became fucking her mate, making the two of them climax. Her gaze wandered down to where they met, their black and white pubic hair rubbing against each other was pleasing to watch. But even more so, their hardened clits meeting and stroking was nothing less than mindblowing.  
Their juices mixing made it so easy to go harder. The elf’s moans begged her to. It didn’t take long after until she saw her body trembling, a lusty scream marking her orgasm.  
She had satisfied her beloved’s desire. Knowing this encouraged her to focus solely on her own pleasure. Her free hand came to rest on her tits, giving one of them a firm squeeze, rubbing against her hard nipple visible through her dress’s fabric. And finally, the rava herself was overcome with a wave of pleasure, her mouth uttering the young elezen’s name.

Her arms embraced her lover, ignoring the heat of their surroundings and of their own bodies. Right now, the only thing that mattered was her. She didn’t want to let go just yet.   
After all, this was undoubtedly the start of a relationship that would last through times and calamities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing a proper ending ahaha I just wanted to write some self-indulgent porn of my favorite gays. Sorry!


End file.
